The present invention relates to a printed circuit board drilling machine and its maintenance method, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board drilling machine having a structure providing excellent operability and maintainability and a maintenance method for the printed circuit board drilling machine.
Printed circuit board drilling machines in accordance with conventional techniques are large sized devices generally comprising, as principal constituents, a plurality of spindle motors respectively holding a drill and moving the drill upward/downward, and a table, carrying a plurality of printed circuit boards, moving in at least an X-direction. In use of such conventional printed circuit board drilling machine, it is necessary to perform maintenance work on the spindle motors and peripheral parts very frequently. Further, to prevent the risk of injury when the machine is in action, the entire machine is contained in a cover formed along the outer shape of the machine.
As the above-described conventional printed circuit board drilling machine is a large sized device, an operator cannot reach the positions of the spindle motors unless the operator stretches himself/herself over the table holding the printed circuit board. Thus, the maintenance work on the spindle motors and peripheral parts requires a lot of labor, further, forces the operator to work in an unnatural posture.